loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellish Spells
'0-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Spark: Ignites flammable objects. '1st-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Advanced Race Guide Recharge Innate Magic Theft Ward 'Ultimate Magic:' Decompose Corpse: Turn corpse into clean skeleton. Forbid Action: Target obeys your command to not do something. Know the Enemy: Gain +10 on a monster Knowledge check. Murderous Command: Target is compelled to kill its ally. Restore Corpse: Skeletal corpse grows flesh. 'Ultimate Combat:' Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. Reinforce Armaments: Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. '2nd-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Instant Armor: Summon armor temporarily replacing your current attire. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. 'Advance Race Guide:' Blood Blaze Death Candle Enemy's Heart Imbue with Elemental Might Life Channel Sacred Space 'Ultimate Magic:' Animate Dead, Lesser: Create one skeleton or zombie. Arrow of Law: Harm and possibly daze chaotic creatures. Boiling Blood: Targets take fire damage; orcs get +2 Strength. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Dread Bolt: Harm and possibly sicken good creatures. Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. Masterwork Transformation: Make a normal item into a masterwork one. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. 'Ultimate Combat:' Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grant a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Effortless Armor: Armor you wear no longer slows your speed. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Instrument of Agony: Weapon exudes divine fury, granting a bonus on Intimidate checks. Magic Siege Engine: Siege engine gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls. Protection from Chaos, Communal: As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Reinforce Armaments, Communal: As reinforce armaments, but you may divide the duration among objects touched. '3rd-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Nap StackM: Subjects only need 2 hours for a night's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. Advance Race Guide: Agonizing Rebuke: Make enemies angry with you with additional effects. Bestow Insight: Gain a+2 bonus on any skill you have 1 rank in 'Ultimate Magic:' Agonize: Pain encourages an outsider to obey you. Vision of Hell: Illusory hellscape makes creatures shaken. 'Ultimate Combat:' Chain of Perdition: Creates a floating chain of force. Deadly Juggernaut: Your might increases with every kill you make. Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '4th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Blessing of Fervor: Gives allies a choice of benefits. Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Rest EternalM: Dead creature cannot be revived. Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. 'Advance Race Guide:' Battle Trance: Transform into a force of destruction at cost of Intellect. Healing Warmth: Temporary immunity to fire and may heal others with this resistance. 'Ultimate Magic:' Aura of Doom: Creatures in your aura become shaken. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. 'Ultimate Combat:' Debilitating Portent: Inflicts an ill fate on a creature, halving its damage when it attacks or casts a spell. Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Summoner Conduit: The target takes damage whenever its summoned creature does. '5th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. 'Ultimate Magic:' Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. Curse, Major: As bestow curse, but harder to remove. Forbid Action, Greater: As forbid action, but 1 creature/level. Rapid Repair: Construct gains fast healing 5. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. Unholy Ice: Create wall or javelins of frozen unholy water. 'Ultimate Combat:' Magic Siege Engine, Greater: Siege engine gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls for every four caster levels. Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Symbol of StrikingM: As symbol of death, but fills a 5-foot square. Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '6th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. 'Ultimate Magic:' Cold Ice Strike: Cone of ice slivers deals 1d6 cold/level. Symbol of Sealing: Creates triggered wall of force. 'Ultimate Combat:' Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. '7th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Ultimate Magic:' Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. 'Ultimate Combat:' Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. '8th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. 'Ultimate Magic:' Call Construct: Summon your golem to you. 'Ultimate Combat:' Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. '9th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. 'Ultimate Magic:' Cursed Earth: Plants die, living creatures catch diseases, or dead creatures rise as zombies. Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack. Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered rune gives penalties. Wooden Phalanx: Creates 1d4+2 temporary wood golems to fight for you. 'Ultimate Combat:' Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.